User blog:Saltandvinegarchips/Can't we all agree to disagree about Eli and Eclare?
So I haven't been on this wiki for too long (in fact this is my first blog post) but one thing that I have noticed is that there seems to be 5 opinions on Eli and Eclare, you either think: 1. Eli the hottest and best and most perfect character ever and Eclare is wayyyy better than any other couple like ever, and anyone who doesn't think this is stupid and just doesn't get it!(aka the fangirl) 2. He's the worst character ever and him and Clare are the worst thing to happen to Degrassi and anybody who like Eli or Eclare even a little are complete fangirls or are just stupid. (Aka- the haters) 3. He's a really good and interesting character and him and Clare have an interesting relationship, but understand why people don't like him and Eclare (My personal opinion) 4. People who dislike Eli and Eclare, but understand why people like them. 5. There's a small amount of people who really just don't care that much either way, but that's not many people. Anyways there's a lot of hating going on between the 4 top groups, but especially the first and second group. I just don't understand why we can't respect each others opinion. To the haters- I know that he's an over hyped character, we all know he's an over hyped characters, and I personally can see why you might not like him, even if I disagree, but at the same time, if you only dislike him because of the hype then I don't really think that's fair. On the other hand I understand that there are legitimate reasons for not liking him, and I respect that, and I would like to debate you on these, in a civil and mature manner, and remember that not all Eclare fans are fangirls, some of us just like them like you might like any other couple. To the fangirls- Some of you don't know how to form coherent sentences so please learn. We don't want to constantly see internet slang all over the place, and frankly you're fueling the fire of Eli hatred. Also you have to come to accept that Eli has faults and that not everyone thinks that your precious Eclare is the best thing that ever happened to Degrassi and not get all offended when people disagree with you. Learn to state your opinion in a better way. Also, some of you keep saying that you're "not a fangirl" when you obviously are. Take a good look at yourself before saying that statement. There's nothing wrong with being a fangirl if you can be mature about it. To the other 3 groups- Keep trying to get along with everyone and have reasonable discussions. We don't all have to agree on everything after all. So just to reiterate, I just don't see why we all have to jump at each others throats regarding this issue. It's immature, and frankly a little disturbing that people get so uptight about a fictional character. So I say: Can't we all just get along? Category:Blog posts